love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Nanaka Suwa
|Japanese Name = 諏訪 ななか |Romanized Name = Suwa Nanaka |Gender = Female |Birth Date = November 2, 1994 |Origin = Saitama Prefecture |Occupation = Voice Actress Radio Personality |Blood Type = A |Height = 157cmIt's a Trio! One, Two, Sunshine!! Episode 3 |ANN = Anime News Network |Facebook = |Twitter = Twitter |Instagram = |Blog = |Website = Agency Profile |LINE Bot = }}Nanaka Suwa is the current dictator of Suwaworld. She was born on November 2, 1994 in Saitama Prefecture, Japan. Her nicknames are "Suwawa" and "Suwa-chan". She voices Kanan Matsuura in Love Live! Sunshine!!. Her call-and-response has her asking "Minna-san, gokigen ikaga kanan?", to which the audience replies "Daibu ii kanji", after which she finishes with "Yoshi, jaa hagu shiyou".Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 14 Her image color during concerts is green. Background Her current agency is amuleto. She started attending training school to become a voice actress in her second year of junior high school. As there were no training schools in Saitama, she had to commute all the way to Yoyogi (in Tokyo) every Saturday for her class. Prior to becoming a member of Aqours, she had sung songs for albums, as part of a duet or a group such as "Supreme Daydream" and . She has been cast as a radio personality on radio shows as well. Personality & Hobbies She describes herself as a person who moves at her own pace. Her hobbies include watching movies and anime, playing games, and taking walks. She really loves sleeping as well, describing it as fun and sometimes sleeping late into the afternoon on her off days.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 12 She tends to hug the Aqours members, reflecting her call-and-response as well as her character, Kanan. Suwawa is often seen creating close physical contact with other members of Aqours, including holding hands. She has also been known to touch Anchan's butt as they went to sit down during a stream and wasn't afraid to admit to it. Her talents include dance, piano, calligraphy, putting on yukatas and hakamas. She is good at English. She is a fan of . Other Data :For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Trivia *She is the best Love Live! School idol festival player in Aqours, even though it's her first rhythm game.Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 2 *The nickname "Suwawa" was given to her by Rika Tachibana, who was her senior while they were in training school.Tachibana Rika no Maji! AniRabu ''(aired May 7, 2013) *She's had glasses ever since elementary school, but only wears them at home (she normally wears contact lenses).Seiyuu Grand Prix January 2018 interview *Her favorite food is ice cream, which she loves even more than actual food. *Her favorite colors are pink and purple. *She met Suzuko Mimori in March 2017 when both attended the launch of ANiUTa (one of the relatively rare Aqours/µ's public interactions before the announcement of [[Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS|''School Idol Festival All Stars]]).ANiUTa on Twitter Gallery :Please refer to this voice actress' Image Gallery. References #http://www.seiyuuri.com/2015/04/27/love-live-sunshine-seiyuu-cast-and-character-names-revealed/ Category:Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Voice Actress Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!